Un amour de shinigami
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction yaoi sur le couple Ichigo/Renji :-) Renji est en mission de surveillance en dehors de la Soul Society pour une durée indéterminée, donc naturellement, il va aller rejoindre son chéri... Bonne lecture!


Renji ne se sentait plus la force de bouger. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Soul Society pour une mission de surveillence à durée indéterminée. Les Hollows s'étant un peu trop multiplier ces derniers temps, il passait son temps à les exterminer en compagnie de son compagnon d'armes et petit-ami Ichigo. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne faisait que ça, lui qui avait espérer pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son petit-ami, en toute intimité, avait vu ses espoirs partir en fumés. Cela faisait 1 an qu'il était ensemble, et vous pouvez me croire une relation entre un shinigami et un humain est compliquée...Ichigo est un shinigami remplaçant mais il s'occupe surtout de protéger le monde des humains...Donc ils peuvent seulement se voir quand leurs emplois du temps le permettent, c'est-à-dire très peu. Mais pas ce soir...Rukia était de retour de la Soul Society pour 3 jours et il avait obtenu d'elle, qu'elle patrouille pendant ces 3 jours, pour laisser un peu de temps aux amoureux.

Renji était chez Ichigo depuis le début d'après-midi et se reposer sur leur lit, en attendant que ce dernier rentre des cours. A sa grande surprise, quand il était rentré tout à l'heure, le cinglé (père d'Ichigo) lui avait appris qu'il avait gagné un séjour à la loterie dans un onsen pour trois personnes et qu'ils y partaient pour le week-end avec ses filles. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait son petit-ami pour lui tout seul le week-end, à cette pensée, il eu un sourire aux lèvres. Au début, sa famille avait eu du mal à s'habituer à leur relation, car les deux amoureux étant souvent séparés, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir à n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit, dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce qui veut dire qu'il pouvait très bien débarquer en plein milieu de journée, comme à 4h du matin et rejoindre Ichigo dans leur lit, sachant que leurs nuits ensemble n'étaient pas généralement du genre chaste...

Quand Ichigo rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, il sourit en trouvant son petit chaton roulé en boule dans leur lit (le dit petit chaton étant Renji), c'était le petit surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait. Il s'approcha et s'asseya au bord du lit pour contempler son visage endormi, avec ses magnifiques cheveux rouges détachés. Il était tellement beau que Ichigo avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui...approfondissant son regard en suivant ces tatouages jusque sur son torse. Le kimono noir de son petit-ami étant légèrement ouvert, il pouvait admirer ses pectoraux et ses bras musclés parfaitement dessinés. Pensant que ses pensées allaient finir par devenir plus érotique, Ichigo se décida à le réveiller, pour qu'ils préparent ensemble le dîner de ce soir. Son père l'avait prévenu par téléphone que lui et Renji auraient la maison pour eux tout seuls ce week-end et Rukia lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait des Hollows. Il était donc bien décidé à profiter de son petit chaton, pour le week-end qu'on leur accordait.

- Renji...mon chaton, je suis rentré... murmura t-il doucement au creux de son oreille, en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

- Hum... répondit Renji, encore à moitié endormi.

Ichigo en profita pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ces lèvres, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Ichigo allait se lever, pour l'inciter à faire de même quand Renji attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui dans le lit. Ichigo se laissa faire par cette marque de tendresse et s'allongea à côté de son chaton qui eu tout de suite le réflexe de venir se lover dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'intention de te lever chaton?

- Hum...ça dépend...j'ai le droit à quoi en échange?

- Pourquoi pas ça?

Ichigo attrapa le menton de son petit-ami et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres.

- C'est tout? fit Renji, avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

Ichigo sourit et vint se placer au-dessus de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser, d'abord en douceur. Renji en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant davantage le baiser qui devint de plus en plus passioné. Leurs langues se joignaient dans un ballet sensuel, pour un baiser plus que enflammé. Le roux en profita pour passer ses mains entre les pans du kimono de son amant, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier, qui adorait ses caresses, elles se firent de plus en plus intimes et précises. Quand son amant rompit le baiser, Renji était haletant et le regard vitreux rempli de désir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était sentir l'homme qu'il aimait en lui. Ressentant le même désir, Ichigo envoya valser le kimono de son petit chaton et ses habits par la même occasion, mettant leurs corps à nus. Renji se lécha les lèvres à la vue de l'érection déjà dure de son amant, il la prit entre ses doigts et commença de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, ce qui fit frémir le roux. Voyant l'effet qui lui faisait, Renji se releva pour le prendre entièrement en bouche et commença ses va-et-vient faisant gémir Ichigo qui finit par se répendre dans sa bouche. Renji se rallongea et écarta les jambes, montrant son excitation à son partenaire.

- Viens...viens en moi... fit Renji, le regard suppliant.

- Renji...

Ichigo compris qu'il s'était fait trop attendre pendant cette semaine. Il vint se placer au-dessus de lui et commença doucement à le préparer. Quand il le jugea prêt, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il le pénétra d'un seul coup. Renji pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de son anneau de chair, son érection le remplissait entièrement. Sur le coup, Ichigo cru qu'il allait éjaculer, à cause de son étroitesse qui finit par disparaître au fur et à mesure que ses va-et-vient s'intensifier. Il prit le membre de son partenaire, le masturbant de plus en plus fort, Renji n'en pouvait plus tellement s'était bon...leurs gémissements rettentissaient dans toute la chambre.

- Aaaah Ichigo...ne t'arrête pas...je vais... fit Renji, gémissant de plaisir.

- Moi aussi...je vais...aaah!

Les mouvements d'Ichigo se firent de plus en plus rapide, il se libéra enfin dans un dernier claquement de reins, faisant se cambrer son partenaire sous lui, dans un dernier cri de plaisir, qui éjacula à son tour. Ichigo se laissa tomber de fatigue à côté de son amant, ce dernier venant coller instinctivement son corps nu contre le sien.

- Mon coeur?

- Oui?

- J'ai faim... fit Renji, sur un ton espiègle.

- Je vais descendre te préparer le dîner mon chaton. dit-il, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Et je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

ET BAM CA FAIT DES CHOCAPIC \o/ FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 3


End file.
